Cuando las luces se apagan
by kattie88
Summary: Conjunto de one-shots, todos basados en el amor. Capítulo I: Dormir contigo, un Trunks&Pan.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **CUANDO LAS LUCES SE APAGAN**

* * *

 **I**

 **Dormir contigo**

Trunks&Pan

* * *

 **C** ierra los ojos y la luz se desvanece, se concentra, respira profundamente, una, dos, tres veces y el rayo de luz roja explota en su dirección, pero él es más veloz y logra esquivarlo con experticia. Ya ha pasado más de una hora y media entrenando en ese gimnasio-cápsula construida por él y para él, y está cansado, siente que la rutina, la vida ordinaria lo consume poco a poco, se desconcentra sin querer y de pronto el ardor en su hombro izquierdo lo despierta del transe. Detiene la máquina rápidamente antes de que otro rayo lo lastime. Pasa el dorso de su mano por la frente transpirada y, al hacerlo, mueve su cabello lila y una gota de sudor salpica justo en la herida abierta en su hombro. Sisea del ardor, pero no le presta mayor atención. Se hace tarde al notar el reloj y camina con rapidez saliendo del sótano, dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto, directo al baño para darse una ducha refrescante. Al terminar, sin hacer ruido, coge sus ropas para no despertar a la mujer en su cama y la mayor parte del tiempo, en aquella mañana, la ignora. Mas no es capaz de salir de allí sin mirarla y, al hacerlo, nota que está toda cubierta por las sábanas negras y solamente alcanza a ver un mechón de cabello rosado entre las almohadas. «Loca» Piensa. Y sin más, se larga de allí.

En el exterior las nubes grises pronostican lluvia y se decide por el automóvil azul marino. Durante el camino repasa mentalmente su agenda del día, nada interesante, excepto la reunión con su madre, algo que lo agobia. Bulma era una madre cariñosa y atenta, pero como empresaria no podía catalogarla con las mismas cualidades. Deja el pensamiento de lado cuando su celular comienza a timbrar, observando la pantalla de su vehículo contesta en voz alta.

—Goten.

—Hola, Trunks. Perdón que te llame tan temprano, pero sé que si no lo hago ahora, más tarde no podré.

Respira más profundamente sabiendo lo que se avecina— No me digas que…

Goten lo interrumpe— Si, lo siento muchísimo, pensé que iba a poder esta tarde, pero no es posible.

—Es viernes ¿en serio no puedes?

—Tengo una cita.

—Todos los días estás con esa _maldita_ mujer.

—¿Estás celosa? —resalta la «a».

Trunks rueda lo ojos, irritado y divertido al mismo tiempo— Mmmm, un poco —.La carcajada al otro lado de la línea lo divierte.

—Buena fiesta la de ayer, ¿no?

—Si —se limita a decir.

—Estás un poco mudo… ¿Es a causa de la chica de cabellos rosados? —dice con voz melosa.

—Já, divertido, Goten.

—No te enojes… _Sportacus._ ¡Ah no! Hoy amaneciste como el villano ese, _Robbie Rotten_ —dice divertido el Son, aludiendo a la famosa serie infantil _Lazy Town._

—¿Te sabes los nombres de todos los personajes de esa serie?

—¡Por supuesto! —.La risa de ambos no demora en estallar, ríen a carcajadas por un minuto entero hasta que se despiden.

Aquella tarde, cuando espera unos documentos que su secretaria debe llevar, se queda mirando a través del ventanal de su oficina. Afloja su corbata azul observando la urbe bajo sus pies, la gente corre por las calles cuando una nubada se larga sin dar respiro y, al observar aquella situación, lo único que desea es caminar a paso lento bajo la lluvia, despejar sus pensamientos, dejar que las gotas de agua le escurran el mal humor, el aburrimiento y el malestar. En los últimos meses se ha dado cuenta que ha despertado de un transe, ha despertado de un largo lapso de tiempo, sin saber que había estado dormido por tantos años. Ha sido sacudido por _ella_. Quién lo iba a imaginar, que la chica de ayer, _Stephanie_ —como la llama Goten— tiene ese efecto en él. ¿Qué tiene de especial ella? ¿Qué la hace diferente? ¿Por qué siente aquella dependencia? ¿Por qué la dependencia hacia ella lo hace sentir libre? «Extraño» se dice. Piensa que necesita algún tipo de distracción, entrenar con su padre, quizá. Lo piensa por más tiempo y declina la idea, sabe que se reirá en su cara cuando se lo pida. Llevaba años sin hacerlo y las ganas habían vuelto justamente con ella. Sus pensamientos se interrumpen cuando Rita llega a su despacho.

—Señor, disculpe la demora. Tenga —deja los documentos sobre el escritorio—. ¿Desea algo más?

—Sí, cancela al chofer —recuerda que la salida con Goten hacia el bar ha sido cancelado.

—¿Algo más?

—No, gracias —pero cuando Rita camina hacia la puerta, la detiene— Chocolates… y un café.

Ella se muestra sorprendida— Chocolate y café —repite.

—¿Sabes qué? No, sólo un café.

—Sí, señor.

Al retirarse, Trunks comienza a leer los documentos, nervioso sin saber el porqué, golpea incesantemente el lápiz sobre la madera del escritorio. A los minutos recibe su café negro, amargo al primer sorbo y eso parece calmar un poco su ansiedad. Al terminar la jornada, entra a su automóvil, se quita la corbata y mira su teléfono móvil, se dirige a aquella aplicación de mensajería instantánea tan famosa hoy en día. Aprieta el ícono circular verde, pero se queda quieto allí, al ver _en línea_. Se arrepiente y no envía nada. Enciende el motor y éste ruge, sale a gran velocidad del estacionamiento subterráneo y hace una señal de despedida con su mano hacia el portero. La lluvia es incesante y se ve obligado a prender el limpiaparabrisas en modo rápido, disminuye la velocidad cuando las calles se ven apestadas de gente en medio de la ciudad, se detiene en un semáforo en rojo y espera, mira a su derecha, una chocolatería aún abierta a las nueve y treinta y cinco de la noche. Sin meditarlo más, gira en aquella dirección cuando el color cambia de rojo a verde, y se estaciona en la esquina. Sabe que no puede estacionar allí, por lo que mira hacia ambos costados de la calle en busca de policías, pero no hay nada, lo deja ahí de igual manera, sabe que, sin quererlo, tendría la persuasión suficiente para que no lo multen. Corre hacia la tienda, intentando esquivar la continua lluvia, al entrar nota que las mujeres comienzan a guardar los dulces.

—Perdón, pero ya estamos por cerrar —dice una mujer, pero otra, una más joven, la golpea con el codo y le sonríe a él.

—Ahhh, ok. No hay problema —responde Trunks y luego da un paso hacia la salida.

—Pero si gusta…. —replica la mujer mayor haciendo detener al joven Brief— …lo puedo atender de igual manera, no es problema.

La otra chica, la menor, jovencita de unos dulces veinte años, piensa Trunks, no deja de mirarlo, cuando él le sonríe, ella se sonroja profusamente. Él se enternece cuando la recuerda a _ella_. Mientras la mujer mayor atiende a sus pedidos, no puede evitar seguir mirando a la joven, por minutos se siente pervertido, él a sus treinta y seis años no evita el contacto visual con la chica. Sabe que no es porque sea joven la chica, sino porque le recuerda a _ella_ , cuando la vio tan tímida, tan enrojecida, tan niña en ese primer contacto de labios, tan opuesta a lo que él había imaginado de ella. Y le había encantado, se había maravillado con ella, tan inocente, tan blanca y pura, había caído a sus pies sin darse cuenta y sin arrepentimientos. Sonríe avergonzado cuando la mujer mayor le sonríe también, sosteniendo la bolsa de papel frente a su cara.

—Perdón —dice él, toma la bolsa y entrega el dinero.

Vuelve a la carretera, con la bolsa de papel café sobre el asiento del copiloto. Al llegar a su casa, nota aquella presencia y sonríe. La busca en la cocina, primer lugar en el que piensa podría estar, y no. Camina por el comedor, el living, la sala de estar, hasta llegar al dormitorio y allí la ve nuevamente, acostada, durmiendo, igual que en la mañana, solo que el lugar se ve limpio, ordenado, impoluto. No duda ni por un segundo su siguiente paso, se quita las prendas hasta quedar solamente en ropa interior y se acomoda junto a ella, detrás de ella la abraza, durante cinco minutos ninguno dice nada, permanecen en el más absoluto silencio, cómodos. Hasta que ella, inquieta como siempre, ríe en voz alta.

—Buenas noches, _Sportacus_.

—Buenas noches, _Stephanie_ —besa su hombro por detrás, aún abrazándola.

Ella gira, ahora cara a cara, lo abraza por la cintura y besa su pecho desnudo. Él con una mano sostiene su cadera y con la otra acaricia sus cabellos, esta vez no rosados, negros.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —pregunta.

—Aburrido, como siempre —hace una pausa—. Llamó Goten.

—Lo sé, estaba orgulloso de la fiesta de ayer.

—Sí.

—¿Viste el video?

—No, ¿por qué querría ver eso? —dice fingiendo estar malhumorado.

—¡Es nuestro sobrino!, se veía realmente tierno y emocionado cuando nos vio llegar disfrazados.

—Tu primo, querrás decir…. Además, hicimos el ridículo. Me hiciste ver ridículo —dice riendo sin poder contenerse.

—Ay, no importa, valió la pena.

Ambos rieron al recordar el día anterior, aquel jueves por la tarde cuando Goten y su novia ofrecían la fiesta de cumpleaños número uno de su hijo. Habían llegado todos los guerreros y amigos, festejando, comiendo, compartiendo historias y anécdotas como siempre, como antaño, cuando las últimas batallas contra Bills y Freezer hacían arder el mundo. Ahora reían en paz, tranquilos, incluso aburridos cuando de saiyajin hablamos. Ellos seguían hablando, riendo de sus disfraces, de las pelucas rosadas, del traje azul apretado de él, de los disfraces de _Los picapiedras_ de los Son, del traje de vampira de Bra, del no disfraz de Vegeta y los balbuceos y risas del cumpleañero, hasta que la noche se hizo madrugada y el sueño los vence, y a ella se le cierran los ojos mientras habla, como niña pequeña con sueño, cansada del día agotador de clases en la universidad y de entrenamientos con su abuelo, hasta que se cierran por completo y su boca calla, y reina el silencio, y es ahí inmerso en el sigilo y la oscuridad, cuando las luces se apagan, cuando él encuentra la paz, aquello que busca cada día, ansioso por llegar junto a ella.

La noche, ella, Pan, la niña, la eterna adolescente duerme a su lado, mientras él la observa y se fija en cada detalle, en cada lunar que adorna su blanca piel, y la toca, quiere sentir su pasión, no sólo la pasión a través del sexo, sino otra clase, esa cosa que es la más atractiva que posee ella, la mirada. Recuerda su mirada, oscura, fiera y tierna al mismo tiempo, cuando los dos en silencio, en medio de la cama, se observan cara a cara, sin emitir sonido alguno, y se observan los ojos, mantienen la mirada por más tiempo del habitual, él la mira profundamente, sintiéndose cómodo. Ahora abre sus ojos y no puede ver los de ella, lo censuran debido al sueño, al cansancio, pero él no se cansa y se mantiene en vigilia. Se acerca más a ella, acurrucado junto a ella, con frío, buscando su calor y esta vez la toca, distinto, con dedicación, con suavidad, pone su mano sobre su cadera, luego la desplaza sobre el estómago y siente la sensación en su propio cuerpo, nota el cambio de sentir al momento de hacer contacto. Comienza a notar sensaciones sutiles y su emoción se incrementa a medida que su cuerpo roza el de ella. Cada vez más cómodo junto a ella, en parte lo asusta, pero sabe que no hay vuelta atrás. Se compromete consigo mismo a nunca dejar pasar aquellos momentos, dejar de lado las preocupaciones, el trabajo y la vida cotidiana por aquel momento breve pero valioso.

Sin más sus ojos se cansan, el sueño comienza a ganar, y la paz lo rodea y entiende que ella es la luz en medio de la oscuridad, aquella luz que, sin saber, toda su vida había necesitado.

* * *

Nota autora:

Quiero dedicar este one-shot a **Hef**. Espero te guste esta pequeña historia.

Gracias a los lectores y lectoras que me escriben en reviews, los mails, los pm´s y gracias por llegar hasta aquí conmigo. Muchísimas gracias de todo corazón.

* * *

 _Kattie.-_

 _24 noviembre 2015_


End file.
